


The Colorless World

by Phoenix_Fire925



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Back at it again with the sad fics, Color AU, Oh wow sad, found this prompt on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Fire925/pseuds/Phoenix_Fire925
Summary: Patton never wishes to see color, and Virgil has never heard of color.TW: Mentions of physical abuse, loneliness





	The Colorless World

The colors were apart of many lives. Some were born to see colors, others were meant to find it. Depending on these traits, the soul will have a higher or lower chance to find a mate. Those born with colors had a lower, yet not impossible, rate to find a soulmate; while those without color had a higher, yet not 100% chance for one. Not everyone had a soulmate. Some had many-the record amount of soulmates for one person was 7- and others had none. 

The way to see color or feel your mate is through the first touch you feel. 

Patton never dreamed about his soulmate(s). He was born without colors, but he still saw the brightness in the world. The bright smiles or cheerful chirp. Once in a while he’d imagine a crush to be his mate, but that’d fade over time. He was never afraid to touch people, he needed physical affection, platonic or not. Anyone who was cool with a hug was given one. Virgil, was not. 

Virgil met Patton in high school. Coming from an abusive home made Virgil not fond of physical touch. He’d prefer to cuddle with a soft layer between him and the person touching him. He was covered head to toe in clothing, petrified of skin on skin contact. He was never aware of the soulmate thing, and he didn’t know about colors. He just knew he enjoyed Patton’s blanket cuddles. 

Patton was the first one to ask Virgil about his soulmate. 

“No way. There’s no damn way I could’ve missed my soulmate just because I don’t like to touch people.” Virgil groans and leans back heavily into Patton. “I can’t believe it. Dad took away everything from me, even my future.” 

Patton pawed at Virgil’s face with sweater paws. “You be quiet mister. You did not miss your soulmate! They’re waiting for you. And if no one is waiting, I will be. I’ll always wait for you, no matter what.” Virgil mutters a quiet ‘thanks Pat’ before signing. 

Virgil’s body tenses on top of Patton. “Pat..?” 

“Yeah Virge?”

“Can you-uh, can you touch my face?” Silence falls as Patton presses a soft sweater paw to Virgil’s nose, causing the small boy to sneeze. “I meant-“ He flails his arms in circular motions, “skin to skin.” 

“Oh. Oh. I’m so sorry Virgil I thought you needed the pressure to calm you down or maybe a laugh-“ 

“Hey! Hey it's okay. Breathe Patton.” After a couple normal breaths, Patton nods. 

“Okay. Prepare yourself, I’m going to touch your face.” Virgil nods in response and holds his breath. Patton’s finger lands onto the small boy’s nose. 

After a giggle, Virgil gasps. “Patton, look.” After a quick look, he notices nothing changed. He opens his mouth to be cut off. “Are these..colors? They’re so..bright,” Virgil’s nose crinkles up in disgust before laughing it off. “It’s beautiful.” 

Pain. The best way to describe this is pain. Patton doesn’t see colors or brightness or anything. Suddenly, he sees the darkness of the world for the first time. The world without color. 

“Virge..I don’t see anything.” A broken silence. They both begin to sob.


End file.
